Roma se hizo en un día
by M el Lunatico
Summary: One-shot como si fuera raro , Y si no todo lo que vimos en la pantalla fueron todos los desafíos que pasaron? es obvio que no, si en LDA de 42 días solo vimos 26 de estos jajaja Ubicado entre "Super Hero ID" y "The Princess Pride"


**Hola de nuevo gente, este loco desconocido les agradece los poco reviews de las otras historias, pocas pero valen bastante jajaja, y a los que todavía no leyeron alguna mía los invito a que empiecen con esta**

Un episodio perdido: Roma se hizo en un día

Dos días después del desafío de superhéroes, estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en los tráileres, los seis competidores restantes. Era todavía de madrugada cuando se escucharon el sonido de trompetas resonantes.

En el remolque de los chicos, Harold se levantó de un salto y se golpeó la cabeza con la litera de arriba, Duncan se levanto de repente sacando su cuchillo sin entender que estaba pasando, Justin en cambio más tranquilo pegó un bostezo y se quitó su antifaz.

–¡Ouch! Ya se están volviendo insoportable estos despertares de madrugada, oficialmente mi reloj corporal está desbaratado, soy un desorden por dentro – dijo Harold.

–Vamos no seas llorón, además ya eres un desorden por fuera cual es la diferencia– dijo Duncan burlándose.

–Ya me tienes harto Duncan– dijo Harold arremangándose el piyama – voy a darte la paliza que te mereces.

–¿En serio? quisiera verlo– dijo Duncan amenazante bajando de su litera

Ya estaban los dos a punto de empezar una pelea cuando Justin se interpuso colocándose entre medio, separándolos con los brazos.

–Caballeros, no es necesario llegar a los golpes, calmémonos un poco y tranquilicémonos, estamos los tres en una alianza mejor usemos esa energía para ganarle a las chicas ¿de acuerdo?– dijo Justin.

–Como sea– Dijeron los dos al unísono dándose las espaldas.

**(Confesionario)**

–Bien, tal vez no haya sido una buena idea hacer una alianza con esos dos, pasan más tiempo discutiendo y peleando que concentrándose en el juego, pero sin mi encanto no puedo manipular a Beth o Lindsay, mucho menos a Courtney, así que tengo que contar con este dueto funesto para avanzar en el juego… esto va a ser difícil.

**(Fin del confesionario)**

Mientras tanto en el remolque de las chicas, Lindsay se levanto medio dormida, y Courtney bastante molesta con el despertar de trompetas.

–Oouagh, ¿hum?… ¡¿Quién apago la luz, o no estoy ciega? ¡ahhh!– dijo Lindsay histérica por las lagañas que estaban tan pegadas que no podía abrir los ojos.

–Ushhh, no cerebro de comino, tienes que lavarte la cara, el baño esta a cuatro pasos a tu izquierda.

– Gracias Courtney– dijo Lindsay dio los cuatro pasos y se choco con la puerta del baño– ¡Ouch! Mentirosa aquí hay solo una pared.

Dándose un palmazo a la frente, Courtney dijo despacio y sarcástica

–Primero abre la puerta, genio, entras al baño tanteas el lavado, y una vez ahí abres la canilla, tomas un poco de agua con las manos, las restriegas en tu cara y milagrosamente recuperaras la vista.

–¿Es en serio? Eso maravilloso– dijo la rubia entrando deprisa al baño, a lo que Courtney al ver que no entendió el sarcasmo se llevo la mano a la frente tapándose los ojos y movió la cabeza de lado a lado con resignación.

–Beth, dime una cosa ¿es realmente así de tonta o es lo que nos quiere hacer pensar?

Beth no contestaba.

–¡Oye ¿estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo?– grito Courtney comenzando a enojarse.

Beth seguía sin responder

–Si alguien te habla lo mínimo que puedes hacer es responder– dijo Courtney molesta levantándose de la litera, sacándole la sabanas que Beth tenía encima– que diablos…

En su cama Beth estaba durmiendo plácidamente con una foto de su novio Brady en un marco, tenía puestos tapones en los oídos.

–Tapones para dormir ¿Por qué no lo pensé yo?– dijo Courtney– Lindsay ciega, ésta sorda, faltaría yo muda y tenemos el juego completo– dijo para sí (la verdad es que muchos esperaríamos que enmudecieras)

Le sacó despacio los tapones de las orejas, se acercó a esta muy despacio sin hacer ruido y una vez cerca grito con fuerza

–¡Hora de despertar perezosa!

Apenas sonó el despertador Beth se levantó de repente dando un golpe involuntario a Courtney en la cara que la tumbo con la pared del remolque. Y dando un bostezo corto dijo:

–¿Qué hora es?, estaba teniendo un lindo sueño en el que Brady y yo estábamos en una cita en un restaurante francés y… Courtney ¿por qué estas durmiendo en el suelo puedes resfriarte sabes?

–Ah, cállate Beth, te desperté porque parece que Chris nos tiene una de sus torturas disfrazadas de desafíos.

–¿Raro, que no teníamos día libre hoy?

–¿Y yo que sé? últimamente estoy tratando de contactar a mis abogados para saber cuántos desafíos faltan, pero esos infelices no responden.

–En serio, no me imagino porque– dijo Beth moviendo los ojos.

Y antes que pudieran seguir la conversación las trompetas sonaron más fuerte.

**(Confesionario)**

–Claro que se porqué, intenten aguantar a esta chica por una semana si ponerse nerviosos, los pobres abogados de seguro que la metieron al programa para no tener que aguantarla y poder sacar algún otro provecho de ella, sin LeShawna, Lindsay y yo tenemos que arreglárnoslas para sacar a Courtney, pero hay que admitirlo la chica sabe ganar desafíos.

**(Fin del confesionario)**

Una vez cambiados los seis, salieron de los remolques para ver de dónde venia el insoportable sonido de trompetas. Caminaron un poco hacia el único que set que tenía la puerta abierta en ese momento. Dentro habían varios pilares blancos colocados, alguno rotos y derribados, cerca de la entrada se encontraron con el Chef que iba disfrazado esta vez con atuendo de gladiador, estaba tocando una trompeta sin parar y en forma bastante molesta, no se inmutó al ver a los concursantes llegar y siguió haciendo sonar el instrumento.

–¡Muy bien Chef, ya estamos aquí!– dijo Duncan llevándose las manos a las orejas.

–¡¿Puedes dejar de tocar esa cosa?– gritó Harold con las orejas tapadas con los dedos.

–¿Alguien me puede decir que está pasando aquí?– dijo Courtney molesta.

–¿Sí y donde esta Chris?– preguntó Beth.

En eso el Chef dejo de tocar la trompeta sacando una más grande todavía que sonó en forma muy grave y profunda, luego de tomar un poco de aire éste dijo

–Todos arrodíllense ante el Gran cesar Chris– a lo que siguió haciendo sonar la trompeta hasta que todos se obedecieron a la orden, en eso se escucho una explosión y tras una cortina de humo apareció el narcisista anfitrión del programa, iba vestido con una toga blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, esta estaba atada a su cintura con una cuerda dorada, también llevaba puesto una sandalias color marrón, una corona de laurel dorada, una capa roja que estaba unida a la toga con broches dorados, y un arpa roja que quería hacer que la tocaba pero el sonido que salía era muy desafinado.

–Saludos Plebeyos, veo que todos están arrodillados ante su emperador como se debe– dijo Chris.

– Jaja, linda bata, viejo– dijo Duncan con sarcasmo.

–De hecho Duncan es una toga– dijo Harold– la vestimenta típica de los antiguos romanos, sabían que en la antigüedad cada toga tenía alrededor de seis metros de longitud, estaban atados de una forma especial que….

Antes de que Harold pudiera continuar, Duncan lo tomo de la sien y le hundió la cabeza en la tierra

–Suficiente con los "interesantes" datos, Doris.

–Gracias Duncan– dijo Chris con tono normal para luego poner un tono y acento de emperador romano– Bien en vista de que soy el emperador del gran imperio de Luz, Drama, Acción y puedo hacer lo que quiera –cosa que ya hacia sin necesidad de autoproclamarse emperador– decido que el desafío de hoy son los chicos contra las chicas, y por si todavía no adivinan de que trata el desafío, es otra vez películas de época: la época de hoy, es la Roma Antigua.

–Algo que no sepamos, "su majestad"– dijo Courtney con sarcasmo.

–¡Siiii!– gritaron Lindsay y Beth al unísono saltando– estamos de vuelta en el mismo equipo.

–¿Qué otra vez tengo que hacer equipo con este tonto?–dijo Duncan.

–Créeme que tampoco es placentero para mi hacer equipo con un rufián como tu– dijo Harold sacudiendo su cabeza

–Bien si ya terminaron la interrupciones– dijo Chris– el desafío de hoy estará dividido en tres partes dos de las cuales será supervisada por el Chef vestido de general romano, y la otra parte estará vigilada por su modesto servidor pero antes necesito que decidan quienes irán de qué lado.

**(Confesionario)**

–Genial, simplemente genial– dijo Justin con sarcasmo– con los hermanos macana en mi equipo vamos a perder seguro si esos dos siguen juntos, lo mejor será que uno de ellos vaya con Chris mientras el otro y yo nos encargamos de la otra parte, de cualquier forma no será difícil de convencerlos de trabajar por separado.

**(Fin del confesionario de Justin, comienza otro)**

–Por fin de vuelta como equipo con mi MAPS ¡yuhu!– dijo Lindsay con entusiasmo.

–Sí, por lástima si ganamos lo seguro es que Courtney comparta la recompensa o la inmunidad con nosotras– dijo Beth.

–Cierto, que mal, deberíamos mandarla a ella con Chris así ninguna tendría que soportar sus quejas.

–¡Cielos amiga! esa es una brillante idea.

–En serio ¿Qué dije?

–Olvídalo, Linds– dijo Beth con algo de preocupación.

**(Fin del confesionario)**

–Duncan por qué no vas tú con Chris, Harold y yo no haremos cargo del resto.

–Claro, por qué no– dijo el delincuente indiferente.

Mientas tanto las chicas estaban discutiendo quien iba para que lado.

–Yo digo que lo mejor es que yo vaya con el Chef, así podré supervisar la mayor parte del desafío– dijo Courtney– ¿así que, quien viene conmigo?

Las otras dos chicas estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Beth decidió romperlo.

–Eh… Courtney no lo tomes a mal– dijo un poco nerviosa– pero Lindsay y yo lo sometimos a votación y dijimos que tu vayas con Chris.

–¡¿Qué? Eso no es justo, exijo que una mejor forma de decisión, una que no esté arreglada– dijo Courtney indignada y enojada.

Al escuchar el alboroto que causaba la señorita exploradora, Duncan pasó para provocarla y con el mismo tono burlón de siempre le dijo.

–¿Qué pasa Princesa? Tienes miedo que pueda vencerte.

–Lee el marcador Cretino, en las dos veces que terminamos enfrentados, las dos veces terminaste vencido y humillado– dijo Courtney con un poco de soberbia.

–Lo que digas Princesa… además el refrán dice que, la tercera es la vencida– dijo Duncan un tanto indiferente otro tanto desafiante.

–Está bien voy– le dijo a los tres molesta, y señalando a Duncan– pero promete que si te venzo esta vez, dejaras de molestarme y de ponerme apelativos: nada más de Princesa, Nena, o Preciosa ¿entendido?

–Como digas, Florecita– dijo el criminal con una leve sonrisa.

(**Confesionario**)

–No puedo dejar que ese cretino influya en mi forma de jugar, si logro ponerlo a raya podré sacarlo de mi cabeza y ganar esta competencia fácilmente, ya sé que los demás tratan de sacarlo para hacer que pierda la concentración, no puedo dejar que me distraiga– dijo con firmeza, y entonces comenzando a soñar despierta– ni él, ni sus perfectos ojos celestes que me hacen sentir tan… –Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo paró en seco, y luego un tanto avergonzada– olviden que dije eso ¿Sí?

**(Fin del confesionario)**

–Bien está decidido– dijo Chris entusiasmado– Duncan y Courtney vengan conmigo, pero antes todos cámbiense su ropas, esta vez le damos a elegir los chicos tienen dos togas y una armadura de centurión con casco, y las chicas tienen dos togas para mujeres y otra armadura, una vez listo los otros cuatro vayan con el Chef y prepárense para el circo en el coliseo.

–¿Iremos al circo? ¡Yo quiero ver a los elefantes!– dijo Lindsay entusiasmada.

–No al circo "circo" van a ir a… ¿podrías explicarle tu, luego Chef?– dijo el anfitrión un tanto apresurado y resignado en explicarle a Lindsay.

–Lo intentaré– dijo el Chef indiferente.

A los 15 minutos de discusión quedo todo organizado, Justin se quedo con la armadura convenciendo a sus dos compañeros de que el peso de la armadura podía serles una molestia (cuando en realidad la armadura era de chapa, y el modelo solo la quería para lucirse y proteger su cabeza), Duncan tenía puesto una toga negra, y Harold una blanca, las chicas por otro lado aceptaron a amenaza de puño la idea de que Courtney se pusiera la armadura, Beth llevaba un toga rosa pastel y Lindsay llevaba una color índigo claro.

Chris les indicó a Duncan y Courtney que lo siguieran, mientras que el Chef se llevo al resto a punta de espada.

Luego de caminar lo suficiente como para perder al resto de vista, Chris condujo a la pareja dispareja hacia un enorme salón dentro del set, no lo parecía a primera vista porque apenas entraron había una pared de color blanco mármol casi enfrente, las únicas cosas que ambos notaron era una puerta de metal y un panel con una luz roja encendida al lado.

–¿Eh, Chris te importaría decir qué demonios se supone que vamos a hacer aquí?– dijo Duncan

– Su desafío, legionario Duncan, es este, esta puerta es la entrada a un laberinto solo hay dos entradas, una es esta que tenemos aquí, y la otra esta exactamente al lado opuesto de la habitación, que como la capitana Courtney fue la ganadora del último desafío ella tendrá que entrar por allá.

–¡¿Qué? No es justo, voy a llamar a mis abogados– dijo buscando su PDA– rayos, lo olvidé con el resto de mis cosas.

–Si no hay más quejas, gracias– continuó Chris– en el centro del laberinto hay una moneda de oro con la imagen de su ilustre césar, o sea Yo, que deben traer fuera del laberinto, el primero en sacarla gana un punto para su equipo, su equipo para el laberinto será éste, dijo sacando dos cuerdas muy largas.

–¿Cuerdas?– preguntó Courtney– pensé que iba a ser un mapa, una brújula, o algo parecido.

–No, como en el mito romano del minotauro, la soga fue la clave del héroe para resolver el laberinto y salir de ahí con vida.

–¿Pero que el mito del minotauro no era griego?– preguntó Courtney (y teniendo mucha razón).

–Silencio, o me veré forzado a lanzarte a los leones– dijo Chris con autoridad.

–Como sea viejo, pero ¿qué va haber en laberinto, mas robots animatrónicos?– preguntó Duncan.

–No te preocupes Duncan, les aseguro que este laberinto tiene sus peligros por cualquier esquina y no precisamente mecanizadas jajaja– dijo Chris riéndose– bien Courtney tu ve para el otro lado, cuando la señal roja pase a verde las puertas se abrirán, entren al laberinto, el primero que saque la moneda gana, traten de no "distraerse" en el laberinto ¿Entendido? Jajaja.

–No hay problema, viejo– dijo Duncan burlón, guiñándole un ojo a Courtney, que con le contesto con un gruñido de rabia.

Mientras tanto dentro del "coliseo" el chef les explicaba a los otros cuatro el primer de desafío de ellos.

–Como verán soldados, estamos en el coliseo y la audiencia está ansiosa por una completa carnicería– dijo señalando al público de cartón pintado que estaba colocado en las tribunas– el primer reto de hoy es la carrera de carrozas, correrán a lo largo de la arena, uno dirige con el látigo y las cuerdas, y el otro mueve la carroza ¿fui lo bastante claro, gusanos?

–¡Señor, si señor!– dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

–Bien elijan ustedes, porque si fuera por mí los haría a ambos equipos llevar media tonelada de rocas sobre los carros entre ambos, tienen cinco minutos.

–Harold, te dejo la gran oportunidad de que uses tus destrezas para tirar y tus increíbles músculos.

–¿Eh…?– dijo Harold sin encontrar que decir estando un poco incomodo con el comentario, pero rápidamente comenzando a alardear–Seguro, ya era hora que alguien apreciara las locas habilidades de su servidor presente, además quiero mostrarle a LeShawna allá en casa los músculos que he hecho con el ejercicio diario– y terminando la oración trato de sacar músculos del brazo sin mucho éxito.

Lindsay y Beth hacían el clásico juego de piedra, papel, o tijeras para decidir quién iba en el carro, ganando Beth dos a una.

–Lo siento amiga, te gané.

–Bien, pero promete que no vas a usar el látigo para hacerme correr– dijo Lindsay un tanto preocupada.

–Prometido amiga, igual no pensaba usarlo de cualquier forma– dijo Beth.

–Bien, si ya decidieron colóquense, los que arrastran la carroza el arnés, y los que manejan suban a la carroza ¡rápido gusanos, vamos!– gritó el Chef.

Una vez que todos estuvieron preparados, el Chef, levantó su brazo, mientras con el otro sacaba un silbato.

–En sus marcas… listo…– bajo el brazo e hizo sonar el silbato con mucha fuerza.

Y comenzó la carrera, en el primer tramo iban cabeza con cabeza hasta que uno de los reflectores dio una brillante luz que se reflejo en el casco de Justin, cosa que el resplandor le impedía ver bien a Beth cosa que hacía que tirada de la cuerda para bajar la velocidad.

– Ahhh ¡Justin me deslumbras!– dijo molesta, cosa que Justin reacciono abriendo sus ojos en forma sorpresiva por el comentario.

(**Confesionario**)

–Escucharon eso, dijo que la deslumbraba con mi belleza, lo sabia mi encanto no se fue– decía Justin y comenzó a reírse como un loco– jajajaja, lo sabia ¡LO SABÍA! Jajaja.

**(fin del confesionario)**

–Lo sabía, no desapareció, jajaja– se reía Justin como un idiota, mientras sacaba su espejo para observarse.

–¡Justin, mira hacia delante, dobla, dobla!– gritaba Harold asustado mientras se dirigían directo contra una columna

–¿Qué?– dijo Justin sin darse cuenta de que pasaba, hasta el último segundo, pegándose terrible palo que derribo la columna, destrozo la carroza, en el momento del choque se genero un efecto de catapulta que sacó a Justin volando del set mientras este pegaba un grito largo y de terror– ¡Ahhhhh!

–….Cielos, alguien anotó la matricula…auhg– dijo Harold bajo los restos de la carroza destrozada.

Mientras tanto Lindsay y Beth pasaban lentamente el resto del trayecto hasta llegar a la meta.

–Las chicas ganan, los chicos pierden– declaró el Chef.

–¡Yuhu!–grito Lindsay con alegría.

–¡Ganamos, realmente ganamos!– grito Beth incrédula y emocionada.

–Muy bien, soldadas esperemos ahora un tiempo para que el soldado McGrady, y el capitán volador se recuperen de su… vergonzosa derrota, les explicare su desafío final después que lleguen aquí– dijo el Chef, aunque las chicas no le prestaban atención y seguían celebrando su victoria.

– ¡¿Fui lo suficientemente Claro?– gritó con severidad.

–¡Sí general!– dijeron las dos amigas en seco con algo de miedo.

Al momento que comenzó la carrera de carrozas, la carrera del laberinto también empezó, antes de eso, Duncan con su cuchillo corto la soga que tenia por la mitad y se coloco las dos sogas alrededor de su brazo derecho y tomo una roca del tamaño de su puño, cuando se dio la entrada de comenzar el delincuente entro corriendo al laberinto a toda velocidad.

(**Confesionario**)

–Hora de ponerse serio, como si fuera a perder el privilegio de poder hacer que Courtney se enoje– dijo Duncan seguro– si es lo que más me gusta hacerle, eso y besarla claro, la única razón que acepte esta estúpida apuesta fue para poder patearle su estirado y bonito trasero, sólo observen.

**(Fin del confesionario)**

Del otro lado Courtney tomo una de la piedra pesada que encontró por ahí, aplastando un extremo de la soga con ella, y atándose el otro extremo a la cintura.

–Perfecto, ahora podré entrar al laberinto si perderme– pensó Courtney en voz alta– voy a ganar esto

Apenas vio que la puerta se abrió la señorita exploradora entro con la misma rapidez que lo hizo Duncan por el otro lado.

Una vez dentro el delincuente corrió internándose en el laberinto, una vez que se detuvo ato una de sus sogas, a la piedra que tomo, haciendo un arma bastante improvisada en caso de que apareciera alguna criatura animatrónica o de carne y hueso que Chris les había dicho de forma indirecta, la otra le hizo un nudo para que quedara como un lazo de rodeo.

Luego deambuló por los confusamente idénticos pasillos del laberinto sin encontrar una sola pista que lo acercara a la moneda con la cara de Chris.

–Rayos, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, sería más fácil si pudiera treparme de la paredes– pensó en voz alta, de repente comenzó a escuchar unos pasos que venían hacia él desde atrás, cosa que se puso en guardia haciendo girar su "bola y cadena"–Muy bien acércate viejo, para que pueda hacerte trizas– dijo pensando que era algún pasante disfrazado.

Del pasillo que del que venía Duncan apareció un enojado Sasquatchanakwa llevando un sombrero con cuernos

–¡Demonios! Esto sí que no me lo esperaba– dijo Duncan asustado, le lanzo la piedra atada, que el imponente pie grande tomo sin mucha dificultad, apenas tiro un poco de la soga se lo llevo a Duncan hacia él mientras el delincuente gritaba, la imponente bestia hizo girar a Duncan, que no se soltaba de la soga, de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que de la fuerza que ponía hizo que la soga se reventara, mandando a Duncan a volar a otra parte del laberinto.

Mientras Courtney iba caminando por el laberinto, halando de a poco de la soga que tenia atada, a diferencia de Duncan, ella parecía ubicarse mucho mejor que en el laberinto, sea por su habilidades de exploradora (que hasta ahora vimos pocas o ninguna) o tal vez haya sido por pura suerte, Courtney llego primera al centro del laberinto sin encontrarse con ningún obstáculo en el camino. Ahí en el centro tal y como dijo Chris había una moneda dorada con la imagen del narcisista y ego maniático anfitrión del programa con la clásica sonrisa suya grabada sobre la moneda.

–Sí la encontré, y sin Duncan a la vista, victoria aquí voy– dijo mientras se acercaba a tomar la moneda.

–¡AHHHHHHHH!– se escuchó por arriba de su cabeza, venía cayendo en picada Duncan, éste puso las manos frente a su cara, cayó al suelo, rodó hacia delante tomando sin darse cuenta la moneda, quedando justo delante de Courtney.

–Gracias damas y caballeros, son en verdad muy gentiles– dijo mareado, paso unos breves segundos sacudió su cabeza recobrando el sentido, y viendo que tenia la moneda que buscaba en las manos– jajaja parece que encontré la moneda primero, no Cariño? jajaja– comenzó a reírse a carcajadas cerrando los ojos.

Se río durante un rato hasta que Courtney le dio una terrible patada a los kiwis, cosa que hizo que el delincuente pasara de reír a llorar, hincándose de dolor.

–Yo me llevo esto si no te importa, Cariño– dijo con algo de maldad soberbia.

–No esta vez– dijo Duncan casi sin aliento tomándola por el tobillo haciendo que cayera de frente, el delincuente, ya un poco recuperado de la patada, tiro de su pierna y sacando la otra soga que tenia, le hizo un nudo en las piernas para que no se pudiera mover pero no sin que Courtney se defendiera intentándole dar un patada al estómago aunque sin que resultara.

Una vez que le ató las piernas, Duncan se levantó ya del todo recuperado, miró a Courtney tirada en el piso con una expresión de furia en el rostro, parecía que quería matarlo con la mirada.

–Bien Courtney me vas a dar la moneda por las buenas, o por las malas– dijo con frialdad, sacando su siempre presente cuchillo.

–Vamos Señor tipo duro, ambos sabemos que no te vas atrever a hacerme algún daño con tu actitud de matón– dijo Courtney molesta y bastante segura de lo que decía.

–Ah sí, y dime ¿por qué no? Princesa– dijo Duncan con frialdad.

–Uno, porque sabes que si causas algún problema serio, te devolverán al agujero del que saliste, y Dos, porque sabes que si te atreves a lastimarme, una vez que me desate te enviaría directo a la sala de primeros auxilios– dijo Courtney.

–Se te olvido la número tres– dijo Duncan poniendo una sonrisa, acercándose hacia ella– mi favorita, tres, no lastimaría a una chica linda, menos a ti Courtney– y comenzó a besarla cosa que a Courtney la tomo un poco desprevenida, se sorprendió por un segundo, se resistió un poco otro, pero finalmente se dejo llevar cerrando lentamente los ojos. Luego de unos breves segundos más el beso, paso a un besuqueo que duro unos minutos.

Mientras tanto el "gran emperador" Chris los observaba todo lo que ocurría en laberinto desde el cuarto de monitores con una mirada bastante complacida:

–Por suerte, no se puede contar con Duncan para mantener una promesa jajaja, pero es momento de hacerlos salir de ahí– dijo sacando un micrófono, hablándole al "minotauro" que tenia puesto un audífono en su oreja izquierda– Están en el centro del laberinto, ve hacia allá– cosa que el gigantesco gorila púrpura pareció comprender porque salió rápido en la dirección por la que fue volando Duncan cuando lo lanzó.

Cuando finalmente la pareja dispareja término de besuquearse, Duncan se levantó, puso una sonrisa burlona y siniestra, mostrándole a Courtney que ahora él tenía la moneda en su mano.

–Caíste con el truco más viejo del mundo Cariño jajaja.

–Duncan, ¡Eres un gran tramposo!– gritaba Courtney como loca tratando de ponerse de pie, cayéndose apenas podía levantarse.

–Chocolate por la noticia Courtney– dijo Duncan sarcástico, y luego con tono burlón siguió– si me disculpas tengo un desafío que acabar, y una apuesta que ganar Princesa, por cierto gracias por mostrarme la salida– dijo señalando a la soga que Courtney venía arrastrando, y luego salió corriendo dando el desafío por ganado.

Una vez que lo perdió de vista, Courtney puso una sonrisa malvada, mostrando que ella le había robado el cuchillo a Duncan, cosa que corto la soga que tenía en los tobillos

–Segundo truco más viejo del mundo jaja– dijo Courtney con arrogancia, lo siguiente que hizo fue cortar la soga que tenía atada a la cintura para que Duncan no se diera cuenta de cuando ella se acercara– muy bien hora que Duncan reciba su merecido– dijo haciendo sonar sus nudillos– y no va a ver quién me detenga.

Antes de que pudiera empezar a perseguir al delincuente, la chica sintió una profunda respiración en su espalda, se volteo para observar a un furioso Sasquatchanakwa que gruñó con una terrible ferocidad. Courtney lo observo con una cara enojada por unos segundos y dio un rugido aun más fuerte que el del propio pie grande, cosa que el gigantesco animal salió huyendo por el pánico.

– ¡Dije que no va a ver quién me detenga Chris!– gritó Courtney viendo hacia la cámara que estaba sobre su cabeza, y enfureciéndose del todo comenzó a perseguir a Duncan, corriendo rápidamente, y pegando saltos con los que llegaba a treparse del muro (si sé que esto es una reverenda exageración).

Por otro lado del laberinto, cerca de una de las salidas del laberinto, iba Duncan corriendo bastante confiado.

–Bien pan comido– dijo al ver la salida a unos pocos tramos. De golpe una sombra paso por su cabeza y enfrente suyo cayó su Princesa, cerrándole el paso a la salida.

–¡¿Courtney?– dijo sorprendido.

–Te sorprende verme, Cariño– dijo con sarcasmo, sacando su cuchillo.

–Solo un poco.

–Bien dame la moneda, para terminar de una vez– dijo seria, poniendo la mano para que se la diera.

–En tus sueños– dijo Duncan burlándose.

Lo siguiente que paso fue muy rápido, Courtney volvió a enfurecerse, tomo un poco de carrera y le dio una patada voladora haciendo que chocara contra la pared que tenía a su espalda. Lo que siguió fue que Duncan apenas levanto la vista vio a Courtney correr hacia el cosa que hizo que el delincuente se pusiera a gritar de terror, la señorita exploradora lo levantó sobre su cabeza, le dio unas cuantas vueltas en el aire y lo arrojó sin darse cuenta a la salida del laberinto, Duncan rebotó una vez y giró una cuantas veces por el suelo hasta frenar, en eso Courtney salía del laberinto con una cara de tranquilidad y satisfacción.

A los dos minutos de eso, Duncan recuperó el sentido y se levantó bastante mareado, luego apareció Chris anunciando.

–Bien parece que Courtney ganó la batalla contra Duncan– a lo que Courtney le puso una sonrisa soberbia– pero parece que Duncan gano el desafío.

–¡¿Qué?– dejo Courtney indignada.

–Debido a que Duncan salió del laberinto con la moneda primero.

–¿Pero la moneda se perdió, es imposible que la haya tenido después de cómo lo hice volar.

–Oh ¿eso crees?– dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

A lo siguiente Duncan, se hincó en el piso y empezó a vomitar, entre todo lo que había lanzado al piso estaba la moneda de oro, el delincuente sin darse cuenta cuando Courtney lo comenzó a hacer girar por el aire, éste se llevo las manos a la boca tragándose la moneda.

–Parece que gané…Princesa– dijo Duncan bastante débil, antes de volver a desmayarse.

–Bien si no hay más dudas del resultado, Courtney como eres la perdedora tu emperador ordena que lleves a Duncan sobre tu espalda hasta el gran coliseo para el máximo desafío romano, se hará sin importar como vaya la puntuación jajaja– dijo Chris.

Courtney respiro con resignación, vio hacia Duncan, dio una leve sonrisa y se lo subió a su espalda y acompaño a Chris hacia el "coliseo".

Una vez que llegaron, Courtney colocó a Duncan sobre una banca, se levantó y fue a reunirse con los otros cuatro, Lindsay y Beth seguían celebrando su victoria, Harold parecía recuperado del golpe, y Justin a pesar de su vuelo no programado había salido con suerte lo único que tenia era unos pocos rasguños en su cara, apenas se notaban pero el narcisista estaba tan traumatizado que nadie podía sacarlo de ese estado, el Chef y Chris parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo.

–Muy Bien plebeyos, en vista de que tanto Duncan como Justin no pueden continuar el desafío final de desempate, será una pelea uno a uno, una de las chicas contra Harold ¿Quién será? –preguntó Chris con intriga.

–Hagan lo que quieran– dijo Courtney cansada– ya tuve suficiente por hoy.

–Iré yo esta vez– dijo Beth– es lo justo, soy la única que no ha hecho mucho todavía.

–Bien Beth, ve y véncelo– dijo Lindsay tratando de darle ánimos.

–Si está todo listo ¡salgan de la arena los que no luchan, gusanos!– ordeno el Chef.

Cosa que las otras dos chicas salieron al instante para sentarse en las gradas, Justin que seguía traumatizado mirándose al espejo el Chef lo tomo por el cuello de su armadura y lo lanzó justo al lado de donde estaba Duncan. Chris por otro lado se había sentado en el palco personal del emperador mientras comía uvas violetas.

–Bien soldados, la lucha comenzara a penas el emperador lo diga, elijan sus armas sabiamente, no se preocupen ninguna de estas pueden causarles daños graves jejeje– les dijo el chef colocándoles un enorme cajón para que eligieran, tanto Beth como Harold estuvieron buscando armas, escudos, y cascos por unos minutos hasta que el Chef, los retiro, por suerte ambos lograron tomar el equipo necesario para pelear.

Beth tenía un casco de metal que le ocupaba solo la parte superior de su cabeza, también llevaba una espada corta de madera y un pequeño escudo. Harold llevaba puesto un casco un poco más grande que abarcaba la parte superior y posterior de la cabeza, este también tenía un alerón en el medio, el arma que eligió esta vez era una maza de madera atada por una cadena al mango de madera, y escudo de vértices también de madera.

–No voy a perder Harold, tenemos una racha de buena suerte– dijo Beth con seguridad.

–Admiro tu valentía mi digna adversaria, pero prepárate para ser vencida– dijo Harold.

Una vez que estaba todo preparado, Chris se levanto su asiento y con otra vez el mismo mal acento dijo:

– ¡Que comiencen los juegos!

–¿Juegos? ¡Ushhhh! Este idiota confundió otra vez a los griegos con los romanos– dijo Courtney a Lindsay sin que esta prestara mucha atención.

– ¿Donde están los elefantes, que no dijo que íbamos al circo?– preguntó Lindsay observando por si aparecía alguno.

–No hay elefantes aquí, Linsonsa – dijo Courtney enojada.

Mientras empezaba el duelo, Harold comenzó agitando su maza como lo hace con sus nunchakus, esta vez sin golpearse la cabeza, luego de hacer lo por uno segundos bajo su escudo y le hizo con su mano y una mirada segura, la señal a Beth de que lo atacara

Ante eso Beth apretó sus dientes y fue corriendo hacia Harold con su espada guardada en la vaina que tenía en su espalda, una vez que se acerco lo suficiente la saco, Harold ya se está preparando comenzó a hacer girar su masa de nuevo y fue corriendo hacia ella.

–¡Ahhhhh!– gritaba Beth con los ojos cerrados.

–¡Hyaaaaa!– gritaba Harold de igual forma.

–Hyaaaahhhh!– se escuchó a ambos al unísono llegándose a encontrar al centro de la arena, donde ambos pasaron uno junto al otro sin darse cuenta.

Cuando ambos abrieron los ojos se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, ambos se voltearon al mismo y comenzaron otra vez.

Ahora Beth iba agitando su espada, lo mismo Harold con su masa, en una de esas Beth colocó su espada por detrás de su espada, y al no tenerla con firmeza la espada salió volando llegándole a dar a la entrepierna de Harold, cosa que hizo que se le soltar la maza que salió volando hacia arriba, mientras el joven McGrady se tiraba al piso doblándose por el dolor.

–¡Ay! Harold, lo siento, lo siento– decía Beth que se detuvo a penas le dio el golpe y se fue acercando hacia él.

Chris mientras tanto se levanto de su asiento– parece que se acabó– colocó su pulgar apuntando hacia el costado, y luego colocándolo hacia abajo– declaro que la ganadora de la batalla de gladiadores es…

Antes de que Chris pudiera terminar, la masa de Harold venia cayendo dando directamente sobre la cabeza de Beth, está en un principio no lo sintió, dio dos pasos más y cayó de repente sobre Harold.

–…Es un empate– dijo Chris colocando su pulgar hacia arriba riéndose a carcajadas– eso quiere decir que cualquiera puede ser eliminado en la ceremonia del Chris dorado de hoy jaja, pero en vista de que tenemos poco tiempo restante, y de que solo hay dos personas cuatro personas disponibles para votar hoy– dijo refiriéndose a Justin que recupero la calma, Lindsay, Courtney, y Harold que apenas podía levantarse– muy bien Chef reparte los aparatos, a lo que el Chef le dio a Harold el dispositivo en la mano mientras que se lo lanzo a los otros tres. Todos votaron rápido sin decir ningún comentario, y detrás de la silla de Chris aparecieron los conteos, bien el Chris Dorado es para Lindsay, le cayó el trofeo de encima– Beth– apenas recupero el sentido le cayó la estatuilla en la cabeza ya sin el casco y volvió a desmayarse– Harold– que por suerte pudo atraparlo– y quien pierde hoy es– quedaban Duncan, Justin, y Courtney todavía, mantuvo la tensión que se genero en el aire por unos cuantos segundos infernales, cuando de golpe comenzó a sonar el celular del anfitrión.

–¿Qué diablos….– contestó– si diga, si, si, ¿Qué?….¿Como que las cámaras no tenían cinta?…¿Cómo que se las llevaron todas al programa de Secuela?…pero…¡entonces nada de lo que paso hoy se grabo!…bien…si, esa es una buena razón…bien, bien, listo adiós–colgó–… en vista de que el programa de hoy no se grabo porque no estábamos realmente preparados…

Y al decir esto los que estaban inconscientes se levantaron sorprendidos, y todos gritaron al unísono– ¡¿Qué?

–…bien, comenzaremos la próxima vez con todo el preparado, y para no confundir a la audiencia, nadie puede mencionar lo que paso este día, o no obtendrá ninguna parte del millón de dólares ¿Quedé claro?

–Por mi está bien– dijo Courtney.

–Por mí también– dijo Lindsay.

–Olvidando– dijo Justin.

–Está bien, Cielos– dijo Harold algo enojado.

–Como sea– dijo Duncan molesto.

–Ahh, mi bien está– dijo Beth bastante aturdida todavía.

Y apenas terminaron el coliseo se derrumbo bajo su propio peso. A los pocos minutos Chris salió de los restos de la escenografía, con sus ropas bastante estropeadas y algo aturdido

–Muy bien, y los que vieron esto también olvídenlo, nos vemos la próxima en, Luz, Drama, Acción (Que esperaban que no termine de la forma normal jaja, ya quisieran)– dio un paso de mas, se resbaló y cayó detrás de los escombros.

FIN

**Y bien que les pareció? dejen sus reviews para saberlo por favor!**


End file.
